Represalia
by VnikLord
Summary: Toda la operación había salido mal, el taxista había acabado muerto y ahora debían de informar de lo acontecido. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jim Moriarty" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**N/A:**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jim Moriarty" del foro "221B Baker Street".

**oOo**

**Represalia**

Ya había anochecido en Londres, la ciudad se preparaba para dormir. Cuatro hombres salieron del interior de un auto negro, parecían excesivamente cansados. Sus ropas estaban sucias y no paraban de intercambiar miradas entre ellos; con nerviosismo entraron en el edificio. Aquel edificio, situado en una de las zonas más siniestras de Londres, no llamaba especialmente la atención; con aquellos enormes ventanales tan sucios que dudablemente dejaban pasar la luz del sol.

Avanzaban por sus pasillos, con excesiva lentitud, ninguno quería llegar el primero, ninguno quería informar de lo sucedido. Eran hombres curtidos en la lucha, asesinos expertos, pero en esos momentos todos ellos sentían el temor recorrer su sistema, haciéndolos sudar, haciéndolos temblar… Llegaron a la última puerta, la que daba acceso a la sala principal y allí se permitieron sólo un segundo para respirar profundo, aquello fácilmente se podría tomar como una ofensa. Entraron y formaron como soldados, uno al lado del otro, con los brazos extendidos y las cabezas levantadas. Y esperaron con sus miradas fijas en el hombre que estaba frente a ellos, aunque sólo podían observar su espalda, como sus músculos de su espalda y brazos se contraían mientras subía y bajaba su cuerpo, sin apenas esfuerzo de una barra del techo. Con el torso descubierto, mostrando toda una colección de extraños tatuajes, de esos que informaban a cualquiera que él era un hombre peligroso. Un gruñido fue lo que obtuvieron con el silencio, uno que les heló la sangre, uno que les hizo comenzar a informar…

—Coronel Moran…—comenzó uno de los hombres, con un ligero temblor en su voz— ¡El objetivo ha sobrevivido! ¡Señor!—lo tuvo que gritar para evitar que su voz se quebrara.

Sebastian Moran paró en su movimiento inmediatamente, bajo y se acercó hasta ellos, encarándolos con odio y desprecio mientras escupía al suelo—Repita eso soldado.

—Ese estúpido taxista ha fallado ¡Señor! … el objetivo a sobrevivido… nunca fue una buena idea ¡Señor!—En la sala se escucho una risa extraña, no ubicaban bien de donde procedía. El resto de hombres inconscientemente dieron un paso atrás cuando Morán propinó un cabezazo a aquel hombre en la nariz, haciéndolo sangrar escandalosamente y abriéndose el mismo una brecha en la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no…— una voz chillona e infantil llegaba del otro lado del salón, donde apoyado entre dos columnas se encontraba un hombre menudo, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara — Esa no es manera de tratar a los invitados Sebastian— fue acercándose con ojos risueños, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, observando todos los detalles en ellos, ropas sucias por estar escondidos observando, manos temblorosas, sudoración y ese olor… algo totalmente inaceptable sin duda. Paseó por detrás de ellos, mirándolos estremecerse y dedicó una mirada a Morán cargada de asco.

Comenzó a alejarse con un movimiento suave y una sonrisa pronunciada, sin volver a dedicarles la más mínima de las miradas pero antes de abandonar el salón chasqueó sus dedos. Aquella señal la conocían, en ese momento todos se revolvieron buscando sus armas, mientras Morán acababa con el primero de ellos con sus propias manos, retorciéndole el cuello. El no necesitaba armas, los cuerpos eran débiles, tabique nasal hundido, esternón roto, rodillas desquebrajadas… gritos… los gritos le molestaban no entendía porque la gente perdía sus fuerzas gritando… y el silencio lo envolvió todo.

Avanzó en la dirección donde se encontraba aquel hombre, sentado tranquilamente en un sillón, degustando una manzana con la mirada perdida.

—¡Jim!— su voz sonaba firme, jamás le temblaría, jamás cuando hablara con Jim Moriarty, eso sería su fin y lo sabía— ¿Cómo actuamos?— una risa siniestra lo invadió todo.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido Sebastian—levantó una mirada llena de odio— voy a jugar con él como si fuera una rata en un laberinto, lo voy a hacer bailar, lo desollaré, lo quemaré, lo haré explotar todo…—Sebastian sonrió ampliamente, le encantaban los juegos— va a desear estar muerto… ¡Sherlock Holmes va a desear saltar!

**oOo**

**N/A:** Hola….^^ ¿Horriblemente corto? Horrible y punto, sean sinceros jajajjajajja

Díganmelo en un comentario no se corten, por favor….

La realidad es que me iba a retirar del reto, pero alguien me dijo que no me lo perdonaría así que querida MH; esto es para ti, espero que te haya gustado.

Besos Lord.


End file.
